He Finds Love
by Whitegirl3d
Summary: Bella goes missing before her first day of school at Fork High School. Edward stumbles across a mystery girl in the meadow. He finds love.


**Author's note: This came to me in a dream and decided to try and get it out into a story. I currently have writers block from my other story, this is the one I will be working on for the time being. Hope you all enjoy. Reviews would be appreciated. Thanks! Oh and I do not own Twilight or the characters. **

This gets so boring. Sitting here in class, listening to the same things I have heard for decades. I can probably teach this class better than the teacher can. I have been to school more than he has. I have more degrees than him. I have even been to medical school a few times. I have a few medical degrees up my sleeve, so to speak. But yet, here I sit in eleventh grade English. Listening to drone on and on about tragedies. We were discussing West Side Story. What some would call a modern day Romeo and Juliet. Regardless, love stories are pointless. True love and fairytales and all that non-sense. What does it even all mean to these humans?

They meet, the pine for each other, they fall in love, get married, have kids and die. Why not spend that time doing something important, or fun even. Instead they waste it away trying to please another person who they think they love but in reality they don't. No-one is capable of unconditional love. Well, except for maybe babies. I mean, love always has conditions. A man loves his wife but he cheats on her, does he really love her? A woman loves her husband until she finds out he cheated. Conditions. Babies, they will love their parents unconditionally, until, they don't get what they want. A man loves his teenage daughter until he find out she slept with the football team and is pregnant. A mother loves her son until she finds out he does drugs. It's all conditioned. Humans are incapable of unconditional love.

My family, however, they have all found love. My father, Carlisle, he and his wife, my mother, Esme are very much in love. I have never seen two more caring and selfless creatures than them. They are what fairytales should be based on. Ha, maybe romantic horror would fit better with them being creatures of the night and all. Jasper and Alice have that unconditional fairytale love. Even Emmett and Rosalie have it. She saved him. It doesn't get more fairytale than that. I have been the odd man out for many decades now. I have considered running off on my own but I know that it would cause my family much heartache.

I am pulled from my thoughts as the bell rang, signaling the end of class. I got up and made my way out the door. I headed to the cafeteria. I spot them as soon as I am in the room. I head over to the table and take a seat. Alice's bell like voice entered my mind.

'_Don't you even think about leaving us to go off on your own, I know you are still undecided but it will do none of us any good if you leave. Plus we love you and want you around.'_

I give her a slight nod and I look at the rest of my family. "So Eddie, have you had any classes with the new girl everyone keeps raving about?" Emmett asks. "No, haven't seen her. I don't think anyone else has either, none of their thoughts are of her, only her whereabouts." I replied. After I said it out loud, I tried to look again to see if anyone has seen her.

'_wonder if the Chief's daughter is here. I know she was supposed to be in class today.'_

'_Maybe she was nervous about starting a new school.'_

'_I wonder if she is hot, we need some new eye candy around here.'_

'_will she be interested in Mike, I hope not. I am so close to snagging him up. She will probably like Cullen over there, every girl does at some point, then we get heartbroken when he pays us no mind. I wish he would show interest, I would drop Mike in a heartbeat.'_

'_Oh, poor Chief Swan. He was only able to spend a day with her before she went missing. I hope she is ok. But these young girls go missing and never show up again. Probably trafficked. Poor Isabella, poor Charlie. Well, let me make the announcement.'_

"Bingo," I said to my family as I finally found the thoughts of someone who knew about this mystery girl. "Apparently, she was Chief Swan's daughter."

"She was?" asked Rosalie. "What do you mean was?"

As if right on cue, Principal Hathway was in the middle of the room trying to get everyone's attention.

"Settle down, please. I have an important announcement. " _'Oh god, here goes nothing.' _"I am sorry to announce that Isabella Swan, Chief Swan's daughter, who was supposed to start her first day of school here today, is missing." There were gasps from almost everyone in the cafeteria. "The only information I have is that she went hiking in the woods behind her house Saturday morning and has yet to return. The police have searched and are still searching for her. There are a few pictures of her hanging in my office, if you would like to look at it so that maybe you can keep an eye out. Also, for the time being please do not go into the woods for a while. Thank you." Principal Hathway finished and walked out.

"Hmm.." Alice said. _'How odd, maybe we should search for her too. We can do a much better job than the police can. I'm sure Carlisle will insist on it. He knows Chief Swan, this must be so hard for him.'_

"I see that look on your face Alice," Rosalie accused Alice. "I am not going to go searching for some human girl who got lost in the woods. She should have had more sense than to go off into the woods alone."

"What? I wasn't even thinking that." Alice shot back and I rolled my eyes. _'Shut up Edward'_ , she shouted at me mentally. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. We all parted ways and headed to our classes.

The rest of the afternoon went by rather fast. I was entertained, instead of blocking them out I was listening to the thoughts of everyone around. All their thoughts were laced with worry for this Isabella. I caught a glimpse of her picture in someone's thoughts. She was a plain girl. Brown hair and brown eyes. Pretty ordinary. I couldn't help but wonder at what could have happened to her. Could she have run away? Maybe, she did not want to come and live with her father.

I listened to the thoughts of my family on the way home. _'want to come hunting with me and Jazz, Eddie?'_ I nodded to him.

As soon as I pulled up our driveway and put the car in park everyone was practically already up our front steps. I made my way into the house and headed straight for the piano. I sat down and started to play. I don't know what exactly I was playing, all I could picture was the face of this missing girl. Her brown eyes. Something about those brown eyes. They were chocolate colored. They held a lot of emotion, even just from this one picture. Her eyes went on forever. My playing carried a sad tune to it.

I could hear Esme's thoughts of me, she was worried as to why my tune was a sad one. I quickly switched it to the one I had written for her. She smiled and stood next to me until I finished it. _'Thank you, son.'_

I continued to play for a few hours. Messing with a new composition that seemed to carry itself out whenever I thought of this missing mystery girl. Why am I so wrapped up in her? I was trying to put it all together. No matter how I tried to end this new tune , it just didn't match up. I was disturbed from my playing when I heard Emmett screaming at me, "Edward, are ya coming or what?"

"Huh, Oh, actually I will pass tonight, sorry," I replied.

'_Hmm, I wonder what's going on with him. He has been playing for over six hours straight.'_ Emmett thought as he left. That's when I realized how much time had gone by. Familiar thoughts entered my head. _'Poor Charlie, He is a mess. I can't understand what could have happened to her. Maybe my family and I should take a quick look in the woods behind their house. Maybe we can even sneak in and get something with her scent on it to help us. I really do hope she has run away, as bad as that may sound. I hope nothing worse. I don't think Charlie can take something like that. Poor Esme, I hate to tell her of this bad news. She is such a caring woman.' _I heard my father thinking. Alice knew Carlisle would want us to do a quick look. I should never bet against the little pixie.

Carlisle walked in with a tired look. Esme flitted over to him sensing something was not right. "Hi dear, are you okay?" She asked. "Hi honey, and no, I'm afraid I have a bit of bad news. Charlie , the police chief's daughter has gone missing," he said warily. "Missing?" Esme asked alarmed. "But, how?"

"We don't know, she went hiking a few mornings ago in the woods by her house and she has yet to return. They have been searching ever since. Best case scenario, she has just run away. We don't even want to think of the worst case scenario. I really do not want to have to examine a body of a young seventeen year old, especially not the police chief's young daughter. " Carlisle explained.

Esme's thoughts were overtaken by scenarios of one of us missing and the sadness, helplessness and desperation she would feel. "Poor Charlie, Maybe I should make him a few meals and take them over." Carlisle wrapped his arm around her admiring her compassion and kindness. "Hmm, is Edward composing?" He asked. Esme's thoughts returned to joyous ones. "It seems that way. For the last six hours, I have been enjoying listening to him figure out that piece he is playing," she stated happily.

I continued playing all night, tuning everything and everyone out. It was coming up on five in the morning and I still couldn't end the piece I was playing. I decided to stop. I got up and decided to go hunting.

I took off running behind the house. I bounded over the river in one quick leap. I ran at full speed. It was so refreshing to just let go and use full force. I ran only a few seconds until I was far enough to feel alone. What were these thoughts I was having about this mystery missing girl? Why was she on my mind? Why was her face all I could see when playing the piano? I never even seen her. I saw a glimpse of her picture through someone else's eyes. I hope wherever she is, that she is okay. Am I worried about her? I have no idea what is going on with me.

I began running again with the intentions of going home. Without even thinking my direction had changed. I was in the woods behind the Swan residence before I even realized it. I listened and heard a slow steady heartbeat. It seemed like the chief was downstairs and sleeping. I looked in the driveway and saw the police cruiser and a red Chevy pickup, quite old at that. Probably from the fifties.

I looked up at the second floor window on the side of the house and decided to see if it was open. I leapt up and slowly opened the window. It squeaked a little. As soon as it was open the scent hit me like a battering ram. It caused me to get dizzy. My throat ached. No, it burned. Swallowing acid would feel better than the feeling I had right now. The scent was almost three days old and it was just as potent. If this girl was anywhere around, I would know. I am grateful that she wasn't able to make it to school. I would have massacred the town's population of youth. This scent is making me lightheaded. Can a vampire become lightheaded?

I quickly left the room and close the window behind me a little too forceful. I ran. I needed to get away from there. Suddenly, I realized. This girl would be in danger of me. Hopefully she is far, far away from here. I don't know if I can resist, now that I knew her scent. The monster in me wanted to go searching for her. If she was alone, it would be perfect. I could sink my teeth right into the warm pulsating vein in her neck. I mean, they all think she is missing anyway.

No! What am I thinking? My family would know; my eyes would be crimson. They would be able to tell that I had a lapse in judgment. I couldn't let Carlisle down like that. I don't want to disappoint him. Although, I know he would love me just the same. He would be forgiving and accepting. I couldn't do that to him.

I headed back home. It was almost time for school. I don't think I am going today. I just want to go home, change and mess around with my latest composition. I walked through the door to see Jasper and Emmett playing video games on the living room floor. Rose was inspecting her nails. Alice was on the lap top, probably ordering a new wardrobe for all of us. Carlisle and Esme were, well….umm I don't even want to focus on them right now. Let them have their privacy.

'_So Edward, find anything interesting at the chief's place?' _Alice thought. I shook my head slightly. After changing I sat at the piano.

"Why aren't you coming to school today?" Alice asked. "I don't feel up to it," I replied.

"What's up with you bro?" Emmett asked not bothering to stop playing the game with Jasper. "Nothing, I am fine," I retorted.

'_What has you so confused? I can feel confusion coming off you in waves?' _ "I don't want to talk about it," I told him. "Huh?" Rose and Emmett asked at the same time. I just shook my head and started to play the new composition. I still somehow couldn't get it right. Something is missing. Actually a few pieces are missing and I can't get it to flow. This is frustrating. I never had this much of a hard time. I stopped playing and started going over the tune mentally. I don't know how long I sat there with my eyes closed going over the piece, but I was interrupted by Carlisle. "I hope you are okay, Edward. I am off too work. See you later." Carlisle said while grabbing his bag and heading out the door. _And son, if you plan on leaving us for a while, at least say goodbye to your mothers, your siblings and myself. That is all I ask. _

I need to get out of here. I need to go where I can clear my head. I take off and head to the one place I know I will have peace for a few hours. It takes a few minutes to get there. I am in the meadow I had found a while back. It is peaceful here. A breath taking site to see too. There are wild flowers sparsely scattered in almost a circle shape. I walk to the center and lie down and gaze straight up at the sky. Then I smell it. The most amazing smell I have ever encountered. There is something similar to it. Something familiar about it. What could it be? It's not human, it doesn't make my throat ache and burn.

I am up and looking around in less than a second. I scan the meadow and then I see it. I see her. Her mahogany hair falling wildly around her shoulders. Her pale complexion looking so creamy and soft. Her full lips look so soft and tender. Her ripped and blood spattered shirt hugged her curves just right and made her look…..sexy. Sexy? Yes, she is sexy but more than that she is beautiful. She is staring at me with dark, tired eyes. I notice the crimson red tint to them. I also notice the purple bruised look outlining her eyes. Without thinking I start to walk toward her. Before I realize, she is down in a defensive crouch and snarling at me.


End file.
